disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Patti Mayonnaise
Patti Mayonnaise is one of the main characters and the target of Doug's affections in the Nickelodeon-turned-Disney TV series, ''Doug''. Personality Patti is one of the friendliest girls in school, and gets along with almost everyone. She met Doug when he first moved to Bluffington, and he instantly fell in love with her. She is a very well-preforming student, in both acedemics and athletics. She also formed her own softball team, "Patti's Pulverizers", after being rejected from the school team. Earlier in the series, while Doug had a huge crush on her, her feelings were only hinted at, though this was also in turn that the series was from Doug's point of view. The first time her affections were explicitly shown was in "Doug to the Rescue" from the first season of the Nickelodeon series. She also mentions in "Doug's Magic Act", from the third season of the Nick series, that Doug is her favorite person to be with. In the Disney series, Guy Graham, an eight grader, showed affection for her, though she never appeared to be completely interested, only seeing him as a friend. In Doug's 1st Movie, her anger about how Doug wouldn't tell her about the Lucky Duck Lake monster caused her to end up going with Guy to the Valentine's Dance. However, after finding out that Guy was planning on exposing the monster to be destroyed, she ended her relationship with him and began to dance with Doug for the remainder of the movie. In the final episode of the Disney series, she asks Doug out on a "date-date", thus causing the two to become an official couple. At home, she lives with her dad. Her mom died in a car accident, which her dad was also in, but despite surviving, became wheelchair-bound as a result. It's unknown whether Patti was present during the accident. Gallery Doug's Last Birthday (4).jpg|Patti in Nickelodeon clothes Supersport.jpg|Patti as "Supersport" Patti's Dad Dilemma (2).jpg|Patti's in tears after losing her mother in that terrible car accident char_33058_thumb.jpg Patti1.gif|promotional artwork of Patti Patti's Dad Dilemma (3).jpg RogerStinkyDougPatty.jpg Disney Doug Games Wallpaper 1 800.jpg Disney Doug cast.jpg doug_funnie1.jpg Theme park appearances Patti was one of the characters of the stage show, Doug Live! which ran in Disney's Hollywood Studios from 1999 to 2001. Patti also appeared as a walkaround character in Disney's Hollywood Studios in 1999. She was retired in mid-2001, though she may make an appearance on rare occasions, such as when another cast member is delayed. Trivia *In the pilot, "Doug Can't Dance", Roger had feelings for her, as well as on one of the trading cards for the show in 1993, however this was dropped. *Guy Graham also had feelings for her, and as a result, became Doug's rival. *In the Nickelodeon episode "Doug's Magic Act", she mentions that out of all of her friends, Doug is the one she enjoys being with the most. *She speaks with a vaugue Texan accent. *She was based on two girls that the creator, Jim Jimkins, had a crush on in his childhood. One was named Patti, and the other was named Mayo. *Originally, in the Nickelodeon series, Patti had longer hair and lighter skin. Category:Kids Category:Disney characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Living characters Category:Animated characters Category:Females Category:Lovers Category:Doug characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Heroines Category:Teenagers Category:Pre-teens Category:Daughters Category:Characters in video games Category:Humans Category:Superheroes Category:Singing Characters Category:Cheerleaders Category:African American characters